


Fluttering Phoenix Feathers

by adrenalinepoison, AriiLovezzYouu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrenalinepoison/pseuds/adrenalinepoison, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriiLovezzYouu/pseuds/AriiLovezzYouu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoenix Faye was abandoned at a muggle orphanage after birth because her parents didn't want the Dark Lord to know of her, lest he ever return. The safest place for her was among muggles. When she was 11, her world was flipped around and nothing was every the same after. Embark on her journey through Hogwarts life in Fluttering Phoenix Feathers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluttering Phoenix Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything except for the Faye family and any other original character. The rest is owned by J. K. Rowling.

I woke up screaming for the fifth night in a row. Immediately I heard footsteps rushing down the hallway and into my room. Alex, my brother, bolted in.

"Phoenix, are you okay?" he said, clearly half asleep still.

"I'm sorry Alex. It was the nightmare again." I replied sheepishly. Alex sighed and climbed into bed next to me. He hugged me and stroked my hair. He had always done this when I woke up from a nightmare. Since he was 6 years older, he was always very protective of me.

"I just wish I knew why I keep dreaming about this man. He's always torturing the same person. But he barely even looks like a man. He has snake features. He's terrifying Alex." I cuddled into my brothers arms. I knew he wasn't really my brother, but adopted or not, he'd always treated me as a part of the family.

We fell asleep again, and this time, my dreams were filled with smiling and laughing children, a memory from when I was in foster care.

I was adopted into the Faye family when I was 6. Before that I went through an orphanage and three foster homes. They always shipped me off for doing something "weird" that couldn't be explained. I thought it also had something to do with my eyes being so creepy. Not many people are used to seeing children with two different colored eyes, let alone one bright green and one grey. I started wearing contact lenses last year to stop the stares I got when people saw my eyes. One was clear over my green eye, the other was green to match my green eye which I wore over my grey eye. I chose to keep my green eye because I'd never seen anyone with grey eyes like mine, and I knew I'd still get stared at.

When I woke up again, Alex was already gone, probably watching the telly in the sitting room.

I got dressed for the day and headed to the kitchen to greet my parents. It was July 6th, a week before my 11th birthday. I had always enjoyed birthdays but only because I always received a present mailed by an anonymous person. Well, it was only anonymous because I knew the name they're sending it under was fake. John Doe. People always used that name in crime shows on the telly when they didn't know the identity of a person. 

I went to the front door to check the mail. Alex never checked it because he never got any mail.

As I was sorting through the mail back in the kitchen, I heard a knock at the door. Alex, having been the closest, answered it. 

"Mum, dad! There's some bloke here that wants to speak to you about Phoenix!" I heard Alex shout through the house. My eyes widened. Why would someone come to our house to speak to my parents about me? I hadn't done anything wrong. I walked to the sitting room where my parents and the man were sitting. Alex had probably gone off to his room after getting told off by mum about being rude.

The man that sat on the couch across from my parents was very intimidating. He was wearing a long sleeved black button up shirt that was tucked into nice black trousers. He seemed very tall, and his hair looked a bit greasy. His eyes were black and he had a long, crooked nose. Honestly, I found him quite handsome, which is really odd.

"Hello, I am Professor Snape from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Phoenix has been accepted to attend the next school year." the man started off saying.

"Wait, witchcraft and wizardry? Are you trying to say I'm a witch?" I accused from the doorway.

"Yes, Ms. Faye, you are a witch. I assume you know that you're adopted?" he questioned.

"Yes, but how can I be a witch?" I started to hyperventilate. 

"Both of your biological parents are magical." he stated.

"So I'm guessing you know who my biological parents are." I whispered as I sat down in a chair suddenly. "I don't want to know who they are. They gave me up. Their loss. I'm a Faye now."

"I understand." Professor Snape said with a slight frown. "Now, I have your Hogwarts acceptance letter, and I am required to accompany you to Diagon Alley where you will purchase your necessary school items. Your biological parents had me set up a vault for you when you were born. It originally had your birth parents last name, but I have already changed it to your legal name."

"A vault? What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Witches and wizards have a different type of money. We store that money at a goblin run bank. I happen to know that your vault contains a lot of galleons. That is our currency; galleons, knuts and sickles. There are 17 sickles in a galleon, and there are 29 knuts in a sickle. We will stop at the bank, Gringotts, before we start our shopping." he explained.

"Why would they set up a vault for me, and then give me up?" I asked.

"They just wanted to make sure you could live comfortably. Not all families are rich, and they wanted to make sure you would always have money if needed." he said solemnly.

"Are we going to go right now?"

"Yes, that would be best. It is still early so we won't get caught up in the afternoon rush. We'd best be going now. We'll apparate there."

I didn't even question what apparating was, I just let him take hold of my arm and a second later I felt like I was being squeezed through a tube.

When I opened my eyes, we were in the center of a shopping alley, and people were walking about, wearing funny clothes. Professor Snape informed me that they were wizarding robes, and that everyone wore them. 

We stopped at Flourish and Blotts to get my school books, and then we got my cauldron, potions ingredients, quills, ink and parchment.

"We will now be getting your wand. Ollivander's is right up the alley, and then we will get your school robes at Madam Malkins." Professor Snape informed me.

We walked into Ollivanders and I was immediately in awe of all the wands. The man behind the counter (who I assumed to be Mr. Ollivander) was quite scary looking.

"Hello, yes, how may I help you?" Mr. Ollivander asked.

"This is Ms. Phoenix Faye and is going to be a first year this year. She is in need of a wand." Professor Snape told him. 

"Ah, yes. Well you've come to the right place." Mr. Ollivander said with a gleam in his eye. He began pulling out boxes and setting them out in front of me. I took out a wand from each of the boxes but none worked for me.

"Curious. I think I have just the right wand for you, Ms. Faye." Mr. Ollivander said as he headed over to a dusty pile of boxes. He pulled one out and handed it to me. I took out the wand and gave it a flick. Sparks flew out from the tip as the wand started to feel warm in my hand.

"Elm wood, unicorn hair core, 13 inches long. Curious. It's a great wand for tranafiguration." he said with a smile. "That'll be 8 galleons." 

I gave him the money and we left. 

I was too busy looking at my new wand to notice the boy in front of me and I promptly walked into him, falling to the ground from the force. He reached out a hand to help me up.

"A new first year obviously. Too busy staring at your wand to watch where you're going. Let me guess, a mudblood?" He sneered. I saw Professor Snape stiffen at the word.

"She's actually a pureblood who was adopted by muggles. You'd do well to never say that word again in my presence, Draco." Professor Snape drawled. The boy, Draco, stuck out his hand for me to shake.

"Draco Malfoy, 3rd year, Slytherin. Who might you be?" he asked me.

"Phoenix Faye, and you'd do well to not insult me again, you prat. Not everyone is beneath you. Who cares if I was raised by muggles? I'm still a pureblood witch and you'd best not cross me." I glared at him and refused to shake his hand. 

Professor Snape then lead me into Madam Malkins to get my robes. 

"Our last stop will be at the Magical Menagerie. You have your choice of a toad, an owl, or a cat to have at school." Professor Snape informed me.

We stepped in, and I immediately headed towards the cats. I spotted a beautiful black kitten with grey eyes and I instantly knew that she was perfect. I payed for her right away, and then we left.

When we apparated back to my house, Professor Snape handed me my Hogwarts Express train ticket, explaining how to get onto the platform. Then he left, and I put all my stuff away. I couldn't wait for September 1st.


End file.
